


Demons & Angels

by jagermeisterdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blood, Angel Wings, Angry Sex, Bunker Sex, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Kinky Dean, Loud Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Power Bottom Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagermeisterdestiel/pseuds/jagermeisterdestiel
Summary: "If you're going to do something, just do it already!" Dean shouted angrily, "Comeon, Cassie! Touch me,fuckme! Pour holy water on me! Fill me with more of that blood! Let out all your pathetic little pain from your sad past onto me!"Castiel just stood there, fighting every instinct telling him to do the opposite.Dean laughed, "Even now, you're a wuss. You get your chance to have me, and you're just gonna let it go to waste, like always." He threw his head back, his laughter getting louder and louder.





	

Sam being in the same room as the _abomination_ that was once Dean was not working. It was not curing Dean. Dean's meaningless words held meaning to Sam, as much as he didn't admit it. Castiel may not have his own grace inside him, but he could still sense that Sam was hurt by Dean's insults.

"Sam, let me handle him," Castiel spoke softly and caringly, his voice raspy from the lack of speaking. Sam seemed shocked that Castiel wanted to stay in the same room as a demon, whether it was Dean or not, after the things he's experienced.

"Are you sure?" Sam answered hesitantly. Cas was looking straight at Dean, who was smirking devilishly at the two.

"Yes! Now, go!" Sam moved towards the door as Cas said, "Go rest up. Once Dean's human again, he's not gonna be very fond with knowing you were walking around while you're still healing."

Sam nodded, glancing at Dean one last time before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him. Castiel kept his narrowed eyes on Dean as he used his (well, his now dead sister's) grace to lock the door.

Dean smirked. "Glad he's gone. He was boring me," Dean spoke with humor laced in his tone. Cas was staring into green eyes that made his blood run cold because they didn't belong to the Dean he knew, not anymore.

"Gotta hand it to you, Cas, I can sense that grace of yours," Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale, his cuffed wrists circling, "Say, who'd you steal it from because I _know_ it doesn't belong to you."

Castiel didn't answer. Instead, he reached over, grabbing the flask full of holy water and splashing it on the Knight of Hell's face. The demon growled distortedly, his human eyes switching to black as he struggled against the cuffs. "You no good winged sonuvabitch!" He growled, glaring him down, "and to think, I used to have naughty thoughts about you." He smirked, already knowing Cas' reaction.

Cas' eyes went wide and he shifted his weight. _What?_ Apparently, he said it out loud because Dean answered,

"You heard me. I've thought about what you'd be like in between the sheets. Just think about it, Castiel: A creature of Heaven gettin' all freaky with Lucifer's creation. I bet the thought of being with a demon turns you on," Dean said huskily, his tongue swiping across the bottom of his top row of teeth, staring at Castiel with hunger.

"You're not the man I fell in love with," Castiel growled, "You are nothing more than Crowley's bitch."

Dean shouted in defense, "Crowley is a desperate child, _begging_ for someone to be on his side, and not even I will join that tedious little pig!" He pulled at his cuffs. "You call me that again, and I will _enjoy_ stripping you of that grace and ripping you apart, limb by limb until you're just beggin' for death."

Castiel stood his ground, tilting his head down and burning holes into the demon with his blue eyes. 

"If you're going to do something, just do it already!" Dean shouted angrily, "Come _on_ , Cassie! Touch me, _fuck_ me! Pour holy water on me! Fill me with more of that blood! Let out all your pathetic little pain from your sad past onto me!"

Castiel just stood there, fighting every instinct telling him to do the opposite.

Dean laughed, "Even now, you're a wuss. You get your chance to have me, and you're just gonna let it go to waste, like always." He threw his head back, his laughter getting louder and louder.

Castiel was fuming now. He marched forward, grabbing Dean's collar and the back of the chair to balance himself. Dean was facing him now, their faces so close. Dean was smirking, Castiel was scowling--it was quite a scene. Cas eventually gave him, lips attaching to the demon's roughly. Dean let out a moan at the sudden kiss, kissing back the angel. Castiel was past thinking things through. Before he realized what he was doing, he uncuffed the Winchester. Snarling, he pushed Dean back in anger. Dean went flying across the basement, his back coming in contact with the wall. Hard. 

"Come on, baby! You can do better than that. Use all your grace on me," Dean teased, chuckling.

Castiel was pressing against him now, his lips attacking Dean's like it was the air he needed to survive. Castiel pressed Dean's wrists to the wall as his lips trailed to his neck. 

"Castiel," Dean groaned, and Cas growled,

"Shut your fucking mouth, demon, before I make you."

Of course, Dean didn't listen.

"'Make me,' how?"

Castiel pulled away from Dean, pushing him hard until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Dean's back hit the wall so hard, Dean's eyes switched to black and he groaned out distortedly, "You goddamn angel dickbag!"

Castiel was in front of him again, but this time he was throwing a punch. Dean blocked it, smirking. "Come on, angel. Try harder."

Castiel yanked at his hair, flipping the demon around until his front was pressed against the wall. Castiel used his grace--he had very little, but this was very important to him--to remove he and Dean's pants. Castiel wasted no time slamming into the demon. Pure rage and pent-up feelings were finally released as he fucked Dean hard.  Dean's distorted growl was loud, it knocked things off the table, also causing the metal chair--that was attached to the floor--to become loose.

Castiel slammed into the Knight of Hell, angling his hips enough to hit Dean's prostate right on. Castiel leaned forward, grunting into the demon's ear. "You whore demon, so desperate for angel cock. I bet you're desperate for my blood too."

Dean whined, "Y-Yes, I can smell it. It smells _so_ good, good enough to taste."

Castiel was suddenly bringing out his blade. He placed his hand on the wall next to Dean's head, hips not stopping their fast pace. He took the blade, cutting into the skin of his arm, wincing slightly. It shined in blue, and Dean just stared at the wound in absolute want. Castiel brought his arm closer to Dean's face. Once he was close enough, Dean began lapping at the cut, moans as well as groans leaving the pair's mouths. They were both so close, and Dean was now closer, having given into any demon's deepest desire, angel blood.

Dean came with a shout, causing the door to rattle from the strength of the sound waves escaping his mouth. With a few more thrusts, Castiel came as well. His cry causing the lightbulbs to shatter. They were once a human and an angel fighting evil. Now, they were a demon and angel and fighting each other. Dean was panting and Cas had his eyes closed, lost in thought. With the grace, he could do anything--besides fly, oh, how he missed flying--but he chose to stay there and save his best friend. And if fucking his anger into him would save him, he'd do it all over again. He used his grace to put the pants back on the both of them. He grabbed Dean's hands and placed him back in the seat--after using his grace to stick it back into the floor--and cuffed him up again. Dean leaned his head back, eyes closed. Castiel watched as his own blood dripped from the demon's lips.

Castiel sighed, heading toward the table and picking up the last syringe of human blood off the floor. He stuck it into Dean's arm, and the demon growled harshly, the distorted sound making Cas close his eyes in regret. He had fucked him, and he wasn't even sure if human Dean would have wanted it. Now, once Dean becomes human, he's going to have to face his mistake. He let his anger and Dean's words get the best of him. 

"C-Cas?"


End file.
